


Fall to Pieces

by breathe_out



Series: Old Works [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Muteness, References to Depression, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Danny's ghost half is slowly killing him, and he's running out of time.Being half-ghost and half-human has its consequences. At first, there is only wonder and adventure. Then, the symptoms slowly begin to manifest. When he loses his voice, the sickness has already become too overwhelming to ignore.
Series: Old Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117211
Kudos: 8





	Fall to Pieces

The hospital is quieter than usual tonight. The rhythmic sound of several heart monitors pulse softly through the empty halls. A telephone rings in the distance; there are nurses discussing a patient’s medical chart around a brightly lit screen. Some of the examination rooms are empty and dark, but others are alive with fluorescent light and the tender noise of the sick and injured. Amidst the maze of halls and doors, a doctor in white approaches the relatives of one of his younger patients. 

Mother and father sit side-by-side on the stiff benches in the hall. They lean against one another for support. The outlandish clothes that they used to wear are long gone, traded for more normal looking attire. They stand when they hear footsteps coming toward them. The doctor’s face is drawn; he has grim news. The parents are silent, but their exhaustion and fear is evident around their eyes. They try to appear more hopeful than they feel. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “There is no cure.” 

The woman, Maddie Fenton, covers her face with her hands. Her heart-wrenching sobs echo throughout the corridor. Her husband, Jack, draws her into his arms as she weeps. The energetic demeanor that Jack had supported his family with throughout everything has since been replaced by grief. 

The doctor stays momentarily; in case they have any concerns regarding their son. Then, he quickly excuses himself from the couple to attend to another patient. 

Jack and Maddie Fenton have spent their entire lives studying and hunting ghosts. However, several months ago, their enthusiasm for adventure had been snuffed in the face of tragedy. They spent many sleepless nights worrying about the wellbeing of their youngest child. Now, after so much anxious waiting, their worst fears have finally been confirmed. 

Unknown to Jack and Maddie, their son is awake and listening in the room nearby. His heart sinks, and he suddenly feels ill. Danny rolls onto his side in the hospital bed, pulling his paper-thin blanket up to his chin. Hearing his parents cry makes his stomach hurt, but nothing can compare to the despair gathering inside his chest. 

Warring emotions battle within him. Danny wants to scream, cry, and curse. He wants to complain about how unfair everything has become. He wants to rush out into the hallway and tell his parents that everything will be okay. He wants to turn back time again. He wants to throw open the hospital room window and jump. 

But he does neither of those things. Instead, he curls in on himself and allows his tears to silently fall down his cheeks. 

Danny Fenton has permanently lost his voice. He will never be capable of speaking again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if this sounds familiar, it's because this story was originally posted under my old Fanfiction account as "Mean What You Can't Say." I found the files for the entire story today, so I'm entirely rewriting it around the same core idea as before.


End file.
